


【奇异玫瑰】一个带斗篷玩（并不）的pwp

by THodsonin23



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THodsonin23/pseuds/THodsonin23
Summary: 复四复健产物我的cp今天同框了吗？没有。但这并不妨碍他们在一起三轮车咕噜噜：一个玫瑰去圣所玩被斗篷调戏然后干脆来了一发的故事





	【奇异玫瑰】一个带斗篷玩（并不）的pwp

开车试个手

斗篷play（x）

 

 

  
罗斯曾以各种理由到访过圣所。

那无一不是上面派下的任务，类似法师的危险系数，合同条约协定圣所受政府差遣，学徒人口普查记录入库……

可那位至尊法师每次都会用一些自己的花招，或者利用灰色地带拒绝条约亦或是让他们没有理由插手这件事。

他并不是一开始就被钦定去出圣所的任务，只是最开始的时候，别说和奇异博士说上话，就连找到圣所大门的都没有几个。所有的定位器都显示圣所就在眼前，但其他官员看到的往往都是一个水果摊或是几个无家可归的流浪汉，至尊法师的态度就摆在了那里。

直到罗斯走进了圣所。

圣所的大门像是只为他无条件的敞开。自己打开的大门，室内亮起的灯盏，他甚至可以看到阳光下亮晶晶的灰尘。罗斯一度认为前几个出任务的人都是把车开错了方向，这么大而明显的屋子，瞎子都进的来。

等他第一次见到传说中的奇异博士，他就更觉得那些同事是在开玩笑了。

那个留有胡子的男人披着斗篷从二楼飞下，显而易见，他早就在等待罗斯的造访了，然后罗斯被奇异博士领到一张茶桌旁坐下，询问他不加糖的咖啡是否还是首选…这样一个温柔优雅的男人无论如何也和同事们口中严肃古板的法师对不上号。

罗斯甚至没反应过来为什么奇异博士知道自己喝咖啡不加糖。

鬓角微白的法师知道他来此的目的，但这并不妨碍他装作无知的样子询问签署文件的注意事项。

罗斯就这样看着他，看他骨节分明的手握着笔杆写下了自己的花名。

“真名不可以登记入库，传出去的话会被其他坏法师施法陷害的哦。”

像是感受到了罗斯疑惑的目光，他轻声说道，嘴角含着笑意看向一身灰西装的探员。

“但是我可以告诉你，罗斯。”

斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇

这个名字在回程的路上一直撩拨着罗斯的心尖。

不过当他知道法师不能说名字来自一本东洋小说后把斯蒂芬揍了一顿的事情就是后话了。

罗斯带回的那份文件简直在闪耀着光芒。

就是倾家荡产最后一发出的稀有卡，旧衣服里的钞票，雷神之锤放电的那种光芒。

整个楼层的人员从领导到刚入职的小职员就连保洁大妈和神盾局过来凑热闹的寇森都抢着来看。

这是什么？大名鼎鼎足不出户老古董奇异博士的签字文件！

就在罗斯刚想辩解他不顽固的时候，几个男同事悄悄凑了过来问他：

“那个穿红斗篷的妹子好不好看？”

“？？？！”

罗斯第一次认识到大众对于至尊法师的无知。

以此为契机，和圣所有关的指令几乎全是罗斯自己去完成的，有几次他带了随行伙伴，结果回去后同事说他眼睁睁看着放这儿这么大一个罗斯叭一下没了，留他自己在原地转圈圈。

这下所有人都知道了，奇异博士只钟意罗斯一个人。

关于这点罗斯也曾旁敲侧击地问过他本人的想法，但都被斯蒂芬打岔混了过去。

久而久之，罗斯也开始发觉自己对他的爱慕之情，他们的关系就差捅破那层窗户纸了。

一直到罗斯接受了斯蒂芬的告白，时不时地休假约会，那些领导们才想起来：这个无良法师不但没给他们一点好处还拐走了一个那么优秀的探员！！！

而今天罗斯站在圣所门口不是因为公务也不是受人之托，只是作为至尊法师的男朋友，说白了，他也想体验一下普通人谈恋爱的感觉。

圣所内静悄悄的。

平日里管理魔法书和杂物的王也不在。

罗斯意识到对方在期待自己的到来。

斯蒂芬这个人哪里都好，就是有时候不好好说话，非要拐弯抹角地才能表达心意。

“哈！”

“啊！！！斯蒂芬你干什么！？”

刚进入圣所的罗斯被恋人吓了一大跳。

“身为CIA的特工侦查力可不能这么差劲，让我猜猜，是不是想我了？”

法师的嘴角含着笑，理了理恋人翘起的头发。

“想得美……”

罗斯惊魂未定的拍了拍胸脯，但也多亏他这一吓，再也没有那么紧张了。

“那好吧，我们想你了。”

“我们？”

罗斯不解地歪了歪头。

“还有这家伙。”

奇异博士试图按住肩上的斗篷，但圣器还是遵照自己的意志把罗斯裹了个严实。

“哦…你也好，小家伙。”

罗斯看着斗篷亲人的样子轻笑出了声。

“那今天就是我们两个来招待你了。”

斯蒂芬拍拍手，斗篷就拉着罗斯陷进了圣所唯一的软沙发里，而法师自己则端了两杯咖啡上来。

“哦谢谢…”

他还是不太习惯这种相处方式。

“别谢，要报酬的。”

奇异博士放下咖啡转头从他的玫瑰脸上偷了个吻。

然后在他身边坐定看着罗斯的脸色渐渐向斗篷靠近。

出乎意料地，斗篷像是吃醋了一样，也争着往罗斯的唇上蹭，活像失了爱的小孩。

“哦…这可不太妙……”

罗斯灌了口咖啡稳定心神，对斯蒂芬的话有些不解。

然后他就发觉那件红色斗篷在尝试解下他的衣服。

“斯蒂芬？！你的斗篷为什么还会耍流氓？？！”

“不怪我，它有自我意识。”

“你别以为你之前没说过斗篷是在表现主人的意志！”

罗斯无情地揭穿了法师，然后试图拉上落到肘处的外套。

而斯蒂芬只是在一旁看着，大概表面上是这样，罗斯认为他是在和自己作斗争，因为身上斗篷的反应时而激烈时而冷淡。

他猜到了，旁边的那个至尊法师在为究竟要不要压倒自己作心理斗争……

看着斯蒂芬干脆闭上眼睛持续挣扎，罗斯也于心不忍，不然他为什么在出门前特意洗了个澡？

“医生。”

斯蒂芬听到这个有些陌生的称呼后睁开眼睛，看到的是骑跨在他身上的罗斯。

“我这两天腰总是痛，你看是不是给我的脊椎做下复查比较好？”

罗斯默认了斗篷把他压的和斯蒂芬处于一个暧昧的距离，扶着他的肩膀红着脸往耳朵旁吹气，然后闻到了从他头发里散发出的香味，还是和他一样的薄荷。

“…那为了准确，我想还是做个全身检查比较好。”

奇异博士笑着看向他的恋人。

老狐狸是算记好了的，罗斯偷偷记仇。

斯蒂芬轻轻扣住罗斯的后脑把他按向自己，两个人的唇舌交缠，吐息间充斥着对方的味道。

斯蒂芬的吻技并不是特别好，罗斯晕晕乎乎地想到，但只是和这个人扯上关系，无论是唇瓣间的触碰还是舌间的交缠都让他兴奋不已。斯蒂芬本身就是对他而言的漩涡，让罗斯甘愿沉沦。

仅是一个湿吻就让小个子男人心跳不已。

斯蒂芬又转向他的耳尖，用嘴唇轻轻地含住磨蹭，舌尖也舔过他的耳廓，不安分地手充分感受到了罗斯身体的颤抖。

他对探员身上的这些小地方了如指掌。

罗斯也不甘于一直处于被动，他试着解开斯蒂芬身上的蓝色法师服，但过于繁琐的腰带和暗扣让他在自己的衬衣都被斗篷扒掉了大半时才只解决了一半。

“你的衣服为什么这么麻烦啊？！”

罗斯愤愤地出声，尽管他的声音因为爱抚有些变味，表达不出太多的怒意。

“关于这个……”

奇异博士吻上了他肩膀的疤痕。

“……其实只是一个响指的问题。”

一声清脆的响指声，斯蒂芬身上的法师袍就消失不见了，只留下最里面的一件暗色内衬。

“不好洗。”

斯蒂芬抬头又在罗斯脸上烙下一吻，早晨刚修过的胡子扎的他有些痒。

罗斯抬手扒下那件内衬，又在看到他身上的伤痕时不知所措。那些伤口让他每次都十分心痛。

斯蒂芬当然知道他在想什么，伸手从衬衫下摆向上探去，在罗斯的腰与臀部之间色情的抚摸着，他把下巴抵在身上人的肩膀上，炽热的吐息扫的罗斯颈旁起了一小片鸡皮疙瘩。

“那没什么，我和你一样，都是上过且一直要去战场的人。”

罗斯也不知道该怎么去回应，干脆就挑起了另一个话题：

“你能不能让斗篷下去？”

他紧搂着奇异博士的脖颈，后者正把润滑往他的后穴里送，而斗篷把他们二人的上半身裹的紧紧的，下摆的两角扒开了罗斯的臀肉方便它主人的手指进出。

“…唔、我老是感觉…唔嗯……我等会儿会被这个斗篷操……”

罗斯的胸膛抵着斯蒂芬的肩膀，那种挺立起来的肉粒在另一个人皮肤上摩擦的感觉并不是太舒服，不如说……很‘奇异’（strange）

“唔…就这一次好吗？我保证进去的会是我。”

斯蒂芬装作为难的样子向他保证，但其实他爱死了罗斯害羞的样子。

后者把头深深地埋进法师的肩膀，头发在沙发上蹭的乱糟糟的。

私密部位被他人开拓的感觉又羞耻又难受，那是本能的想把异物排出，但当度过了这个时期，手指又或是别的什么东西碾压过前列腺的感觉绝对是对快感的完全诠释。

就如同罗斯自己曾说过的：

“问一个濒临高潮的人任何问题他都会如实回答，而在那几秒过后他就会陷入深深的悔意。”

不是走访调查，是他自己躺在圣所的床上道出的真理。

手指在润滑液的推动下进出的十分顺利，罗斯在这种时候总是不能准确地感受到奇异博士手指的长度。

三根手指在罗斯的后穴中搅动，抽插，带出了许多粘腻的水声。

罗斯感打保票如果不是斗篷死死固定住他的双手，他肯定会忍不住直接把自己弄出来。

“斯蒂芬…可以了……你、你赶紧进来！”

变了调甚至有些哭泣的声音闷闷地传出，探员经常几个月几个月的出任务，他哪里忍受得了这样漫长的挑逗，尤其是斯蒂芬的手指坏心眼地几乎不碰那处软肉，但他同样坚硬的下身却摩擦着罗斯的外阴。

这种时有时无的快感像奶猫的爪子在挠他的心尖，把他高高吊起又不给一个痛快。

话虽如此，但当罗斯在斗篷的借力下一次性吃下了斯蒂芬后，他还是痛的仰起头来直吸气，等他睁开眼睛对上法师的，身上的斗篷突然裹着他开始律动。

“等、斯蒂芬——”

尾音被生生拉成了呻吟声，不得不说斗篷实在太通人性，带着探员的每一下都准确的碾压过敏感的软肉，让他随着本能动起了腰。那双充满水雾的眸子也看得斯蒂芬兴奋，伸手把右手拇指从罗斯的嘴角进入，让他不得不泄出全部的声音。

“看起来它比我心急多了。”

斗篷裹着罗斯上上下下地律动，有着要大战几回合的气势。

“哈啊、斯…斯蒂芬……！我、我的腰快酸掉了！换、换一下哈…一下姿势！”

罗斯带着哭腔向斯蒂芬控诉，他陷入的两难的地步，一方面是如潮水般席卷的快感几乎将他淹没，他想保持这个状态；另一方面是他的腰真的酸痛的要死，无法冷静思考的罗斯夹着呻吟声唤起在自己身前耕作的斯蒂芬，让他换个更舒服的体位。

斯蒂芬听了扯下罗斯背后的斗篷，让他在沙发上躺好，罗斯还未遗憾后穴的空虚，斯蒂芬就分开他的双腿再次插了进去。

法师的技巧自然是比斗篷要好太多，罗斯感受着全身传来的快感，双腿夹紧了他现在唯一的依靠。

斯蒂芬知道，那是他快要高潮的小动作。

于是他加紧了下身的律动，两具肉体的拍打声合着溅落的汗滴，本应神圣的圣所充斥着淫靡的味道。

罗斯伸出双手紧紧搂住面前的人，把喘息、呻吟和破碎的表白之言一并送入斯蒂芬的耳中，他只有这种时候才坦诚的要命。

随着探员的呼吸越来越急促，法师也加快了动作，最终粘稠的白色液体洒在了两人的小腹上，罗斯不及体味高潮的余韵就感到下体一阵温凉，然后斯蒂芬从他体内退了出来。

那种从头顶到脚尖，从连接处开始扩至全身的感觉让人仿佛到了极乐。快感逐渐消失后留下的是坠入棉花团的身体，酸软无力又十分满足。

斯蒂芬借着把罗斯抱起的机会摸了摸他的性器，引出了不应期探员的颤抖。

罗斯整个人几乎化在了法师的怀里，他放心的让自己睡去，他的斯蒂芬拥有他无条件的信任。

 

 

 

 

斗篷：？？？QAQ怎么都不说一声就把我扯下去了？！圣器没有尊严的吗？！！你个斯蒂芬•斯特兰奇居然还要我洗自己？？？！


End file.
